Senjin Kyuuba
Category: } Senjin Kyuuba is a recurring character in Parts 4-8 of JJBA:AYA and a Spin user that used what would become Spin in parts before Steel Ball Run:AYA. His Stand is Black Hole Sun. Appearance DIU:AYA Senjin is a 5'6", 100 lb kid. He is pretty skinny and has Hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and wears a purple variation of the normal uniform. He stays in the background during this part. All other Parts He is 5'8" and 110 lbs. He still has a similar build and wears a modified version of his original purple school uniform. He now has glasses because his eyesight got worse as he got older. Personality Senjin is a playful, quirky guy who is extremely nerdy about chemistry and video games. He doesn't take a lot of things seriously until he sees Shigechi get blown up by Killer Queen which makes him really think about things. He is very nice to most people but he can't stand people who hurt others which is reflected in his Stand which is more support than anything. Synopsis History Senjin was abandoned at a young age by his parents and was found by Iggy but, after Hoyuga Naohiro saved Iggy's life in Stardust Crusaders:AYA, Iggy decided to save the kid and took him to the best place nearby. Senjin was adopted by the Kyuuba family and began to live with them. When he began to get ill(stand illness)they called in someone who would know about it and an hour later, Jean Pierre Polnareff arrived at their door. Polnareff kept Senjin in good health and eventually Senjin developed his Stand. The Kyuuba's thanked him profusely and after many offers, Polnareff agreed to stay if he could train Senjin how to defend himself. Polnareff trained Senjin how to use his Stand from age 6 to age 16(resulting in Senjin calling him Uncle Polnareff)and Polnareff soon after left to return to France. Diamond is Unbreakable:AYA Senjin is a Junior at Josuke's High School and can be seen walking the halls in various episodes, even seeing Shigechi get blown up by Killer Queen. He never introduces himself nor does anyone realize he has a Stand until he sees the group get blown up by Bites the Dust in one of the loops. He generally stays out of sight while DIU:AYA happens. Vento Aureo:AYA Senjin's family was taking a trip to France to visit Polnareff and Senjin asked them if he could stay in Italy for sightseeing and they allowed him to but asked that he wear the Steel Ball Gauntlets Polnareff made for him(and his Stand). He sees the scene with Koichi's Luggage and Giorno happen and recognizes Koichi from school. He watches and waits for a while. During the time he is watching, Hoyuga joins the main group when Jotaro asks him to go in to investigate. Senjin reveals himself when the group walks by and tries to fight Hoyuga and his extremely powerful Stand, ending in a draw that Giorno has to break. Senjin is questioned and explains his story. Giorno asks if he wants to join and he happily goes along. When D. Redding shows up, Senjin is the first to talk to him and eventually convinces him to join. They end up fighting later when Senjin steals a Stand Arrow and the Arrow shoots out and gives D. Fear the Reaper: Fallen Angel. Anne J. Von Stroheim and The Bells appear and fights D and Senjin but Hoyuga easily knocks him out. The Stand Arrow also ends up piercing Anne and gives him The Bells Requiem: Ride the Lightning. Senjin watches as Chariot Requiem is created and the scene unfolds resulting in him having a mental breakdown though when he recovers, he accidentally discovers that he can spin more of the balls in his gauntlet to unlock new abilities which he does to obtain BHA: Superunknown and BHS: Epicentre. Senjin, still hurt that Polnareff is 'dead', challenges Giorno and uses his new technique, BHS: Bombshell. He loses and realizes his mistake and continues until the end of Vento Aureo:AYA where he is called to the Kujo residence and is there when Stone Ocean:AYA starts. Stone Ocean:AYA TBA Steel Ball Run:AYA TBA JoJolion:AYA TBA Abilities and Powers Senjin's stand is Black Hole Sun. see the page for Stand abilities. Senjin is not a very well built guy. He is skinny, nerdy, and would probably be beaten down by most people but his stand is able to hide within him to make his skin seem like iron. Other than his Stand though, he has no obvious abilities. Gallery TBA | Trivia * Senjin kills his alternate self in Steel Ball Run and takes both his place in the race and his name, Aubrey Redds. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stand users Category:Spin user Category:Enderdude2002 Category:Allies Category:Alternate Universe